


Faking It

by LadySpecter



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Ben's wedding gifts to Rey, Double Agents, Eminence Front, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Gray Jedi, Humor, Kayfabe, Kenobis are the only hope, Kylo Ren is just a cover, Lightside Ben Solo, Military Wedding, Pretend sex, Rey Kenobi, Romantic Comedy, Say Yes To The Dress - Freeform, Sexual Humor, Skywalker Family Secrets, Tatooine, Unknowingly Betrothed, Wedding Gifts, blushing pretend bride, bubble bath discussion, high-end boutique Tatooine, hot and bothered, keeping up appearances - Freeform, no time for cake, podrace, prewedding jitters, wedding ceremony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 16,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11681040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpecter/pseuds/LadySpecter
Summary: As Rey consoles her friends at Han Solo's funeral service Kylo Ren attacks! Believing her and Luke have successfully escaped, Rey is shocked to come face to face with the villain in the alleyway. More importantly, Master Skywalker wants her to trust and leave with his monstrous nephew. Kylo Ren, who has been undercover for the Resistance from the start, needs her help learning Snoke's weakness. Rey quickly learns Ben Solo is actually a shocking scoundrel. When he proposes a fake romance and marriage as a cover Rey reluctantly agrees for the good of the galaxy. Can she withstand his personality? What secrets will they unveil? Can they destroy Snoke?





	1. Chapter 1

Rey shifted quietly, although uncomfortably, in her seat on the long wooden bench. The enormous cathedral echoed easily. However, the gentle music was playing loudly enough that the creak of her slight movement had not disturbed Luke, who sat to her right side. Dressed in all black, Master Skywalker looked so solemn and unlike himself. But in honor of their beloved Han Solo, everyone in the crowd wore traditional mourning clothes.

Chewie sat to her left. It was hard to watch a Wookie cry. A few moments ago, Rey had thought to gently pat him on the back. Like most people, Chewie felt this was an invitation to hold Rey’s hand. Which was fine, given the circumstances. Funerals were difficult things. Rey had attended only a few before, namely, some of the elderly scavengers who had helped her as a child. Without a body to lay to rest, would those who loved Han ever really find closure? Rey promised she would do her best to comfort them. But now, Chewie was squeezing her hand entirely too much. Perhaps he truly didn’t know his own strength. She was numb to the elbow.

Leia was on Chewie’s left. Having failed Han, in his own opinion, the Wookie would never leave the General’s side again. For the widow of a legendary love, Leia was holding up well. There were tears, both of pain and sweet memories. However, Lando Calrissian, who sat to her left, was quick to offer the wife of his old pal multiple lace-embroidered hankies. 

Rey was sure C3P0 would cry if he possessed tear ducts. The old protocol droid was now addressing the crowd of thousands. He knew Han very well and recollected story after story. Memories of adventure and danger. Tales of humor and his immediate attraction for the former princess of Alderaan.

Overall, Rey thought it was going well. She had cried a little herself. Mainly when Luke had spoken of Han’s kindness and never failing helpfulness as a friend. It was too true. She’d only known the smuggler of legend for a few hours, but he had helped her. He’d been concerned for her welfare, offering her a job, giving her a pistol. In the end, Han risked everything to ensure StarKiller Base ended. He had stared his son in the eye, knowing the monster had the power to destroy him. 

Earlier, before the funeral, Chewie informed her with thick tears that Han never planned to leave without her. They would have combed the cold, forsaken base to bring her home. Past the scruffy-looking exterior, Han Solo’s heart had been completely golden. Now the brilliant hero was gone.

Han’s concern and love as a parent to reach out to the dark, mysterious, lost son had been too great. They all knew Kylo Ren had walked away. Escape was possible! And, yet, Han had followed, desperate to talk sense into his only child. It had almost worked! Rey had seen the young man’s cold, conflicted face. She’d felt the momentary anguish that raged in the furious soul.

It wasn’t fair, and it didn’t make sense. The monster, who might have killed and tortured thousands, had been gentle and almost, strangely, kind with her. But face to face with his own father, the man who loved him, the creature had committed cold-blooded murder. She shuddered to relive the memory. Rey feared the darkside. What good was power, if you betrayed and killed all your friends? If you ceased to be any form of your true self? Surely it was a dangerous and free-falling trap.

Rey tried shifting again. Would her arm turn blue? She couldn’t take it anymore. Gently, with great care, she placed her other hand on top of Chewie’s, pulling and clasping for him to let go. He half obeyed. He took her other hand instead. Now her arm was pulled across her waist. She sighed. At least feeling might return to her left hand in a moment.

Frankly, Rey felt rather shocked when Leia insisted that she sit with their family and closest friends. Finn wasn’t well enough to attend, but surely Poe Dameron would have saved her a seat. He was a friendly fellow. However, in motherly fashion, Leia had wrapped Rey’s arm into the crook of her own and led her to the same bench.

Although Rey was Luke’s new Padawan, it didn’t make her feel entitled to special privileges. Yet, Leia had been unwavering in her decision. With a gentle mist in her eye, keeping strong her heart, Leia told Rey she was just like the daughter she and Han never had but always wanted. Rey blinked away the sorrow, barely able to fathom the compliment. Who was she to argue with Han Solo’s widow on the day of his funeral? It was an honor to sit among them. They were the kindness and the bravest people in her acquaintance. It was so easy with the Skywalker family, to simply belong. It was as though they had known her along. And from a certain-point-of-view, she felt it was her duty to watch over them, as her grandfather had in years past.

Without warning, Rey heard the terrifying screams before she saw their brutal cause. The soft music stopped. Voices rang out and then finally, someone closer to the back pews yelled, “Stormtroopers!”

Pulled upward by Chewie, Rey was able to turn at the same time. Almost immediately, she saw them for herself. They were flooding through the front doors. Countless tons of them, a white, armed blur. The friends and mourners rose to face the chaos ahead. Wanted men and smugglers struggled to find alternative exits but were kicked, shot, and beat back. Panicking, Rey’s eyes quickly darted to Luke for an answer. But the last Jedi’s gaze was fixed on a side entrance beyond the golden gleam of C3P0’s shoulder. For a split second, Rey wondered what he would do, if he planned to escape. Surely he had a plan! If he fell into the hands of the First Order they were all doomed. Luke Skywalker was the galaxy’s only hope!

Without warning, Rey felt a familiar coldness grow and spread. Instantly, she knew why Luke remained transfixed. The side entrance was no better than the front entrance. In fact, it was worse. For at that moment, the tall, imposing figure of Kylo Ren darkened the way, followed by his best men.

“Ben,” Leia muttered in a daze. New tears flowed on her face. Slowly she stood and moved to go to him. Lando threw his arms around Leia to stop her. She twisted, crying. All her love was pouring out for a son who couldn’t be saved. The best part of her and her late husband, forever ruined by Snoke!

“Oh my! Young Master Solo,” C3P0 took several clumsy steps back. His golden robotic head eyed his former friend from head to menacing toe. “This is a strange surprise indeed!”

Kylo Ren paid no mind to the upheaval around him. The sheer chaos he had caused by his arrival. Calm and collected, his large boots stalked to the center of the dais. Not missing a beat, he switched C3P0 off and solidly pounded his fist on the podium. The sound pierced every ear, calling the attention of everyone who remained.

“You thought I would miss Han Solo’s funeral?” Thick disdain rang in his muffled voice. More voices cried out in shock as he ignited his angry flaming lightsaber, and shouted, “Who decided not to invite me?”

In a grand show of hate, he sliced the podium in half. He spun and destroyed large vases of flowers and ancient candelabras. Fire hit the floor and started to spread. The cathedral carpet was doomed. Kylo Ren twisted and struck the dais like a demon with flames that meant to take them all to hell.

Over all the other cries and violence, Leia was shrieking with a mother’s pain. Kylo Ren was lost in his fury. Rey knew they needed to move. Soon he would fly from his trail of disrespect and murder the rest of his family.

“Get her out of here,” Luke commanded Lando into action. Their friend nodded, his arms still tightly around the distraught widow. Chewie released Rey’s hand and immediately cleared a path for Leia and Lando to run through the huddled assembly.

“Rey!” Leia screamed, begging her to move, as Lando pulled the general away. They were disappearing into the crowd in alarming speed. Rey felt frozen in place. The nightmarish scene was too surreal. She didn’t know if she should go or stay. Aid and protect Leia or stand and fight her way beside Luke.

However, she didn’t get the chance to decide. At Leia’s bold scream, Kylo Ren’s helmet turned from his mother to Rey’s immediate direction. A gasp escaped Rey’s lips as she literally felt his gaze from a distance. He was staring into her, deciding his next move.

His dark voice in her mind rang confidently, _“This time I’m not leaving without you.”_

Luke pulled on her arm, snapping her out of the teeming daze. “Come on!”

“There’s nowhere to go,” she pleaded to her Master.

“Then we’ll surprise them,” Luke grabbed her elbow and pulled her in front of the nearest wall. With ease, he flipped on his lightsaber and began cutting his own exit through the side of the ancient cathedral. With a tall circle made, Luke kicked the material away. It fell with little effort, open to the night air. Next thing Rey knew, they were in the city corridor and storming away from the crowd and chaos.

“Keep running,” Luke encouraged her.

“I didn’t bring my lightsaber,” she fretted, feeling vulnerable and unprepared. It hadn’t seemed necessary. Funerals were solemn events of peace and reflection! She searched the street ahead. “Where can we go?”

“The Falcon’s this way,” Luke ducked down another alleyway. Rey followed, praying the whole time that Leia, Lando, and Chewie had been so lucky. Undoubtedly, the Force would be with them, to aid, protect, and guide them. Why had this happened? Today of all days!

Luke turned again, and Rey could see the Falcon on the landing strip. But the Jedi halted in his tracks. Rey did the same, and nearly ran into him. 

Kylo Ren stepped out and blocked the path ahead, red lightsaber still ablaze.

“Skywalker,” he seethed in front of his uncle. 

“Take off the mask,” Luke demanded firmly but didn’t move an inch. “We don’t have time for any confusion.”

To Rey’s surprise, Kylo Ren immediately did as his uncle requested. Gingerly, he unhinged his helmet, balancing it in one hand. His hair was as dark and wavy as ever. Eyes sharp and ever-searching. The damage Rey inflicted on his face appeared a distant memory. Obviously, he healed well. The miracle of the bacta tank.

“No one in the First Order ever complains about it,” Kylo Ren breathed, with an oddly changed, placid tone.

Luke only stared at his dark nephew. Rey willed her Master to pull the lightsaber from his side and strike the monster down. This moment was destiny! It had been in the making for years. Luke, the Resistance, everyone, would have solace the moment Kylo Ren died. It would be the first step in breaking down the First Order’s power.

What happened next nearly stopped her heart. The dark haired menace dropped the helmet. Luke stood by as Kylo Ren approached them both. The younger man silently glanced at his uncle and then his hypnotic eyes peered into Rey. They were dark and intense with an odd hunger that knew more about her than she did herself. When he suddenly wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her close, his voice in her head told her not to be afraid. 

Immediately, she growled in fury, thrashing her elbows into his sides. Yet, he only tightened the embrace and she could feel the heat from his lightsaber once more.

“Don’t let me hurt you,” he breathed softly. It was almost a whisper in her ear. She swore the villain smelled her hair and sighed a little. 

Terrified, she looked to Luke. He was unreadable. Rey searched his face for righteous anger or horror. Yet, her Master, the hero she trusted, seemed merely annoyed. 

Kylo Ren wasn’t finished. “You know why I’ve come. What I’ve come for.”

“Yes, nephew, and you can take whatever you want,” Luke spoke coolly. Rey wasn’t sure if she detected a hint of sarcasm.

Kylo Ren nodded and in a hushed tone added, “His guidance is trying. This will do. I want to be free of it. Are you sure you won’t help me?”

“Only when the time comes,” Luke knitted his brow and frowned. He seemed almost repulsed. As though Kylo Ren had said something offensive or bluntly stupid.

This time, her captor did lean into her. He kissed her hair and Rey tried to bolt from his arms. Annoyed, the dark apprentice froze her in place. She strained, but again it did no good. The power was too strong.

“Marry us,” Ren sighed. He continued to caress her locks in front of his uncle.

The lack of distance between her and Kylo Ren sent a chill down her spine. Surely, she hadn’t heard that right. Kylo Ren had lost his mind. And, Luke! He was secretly a traitor? A two-faced First Order sympathizer after all this time? What about Leia, his friends, and all the sacrifices of the old Rebel Alliance?

Luke scowled. He uttered under his breath, “I cannot. You’re going grey just thinking about it. She isn’t ready. I wouldn’t do that to her, she doesn’t understand yet. And he’d never believe you forced me.”

“Fine, no matter,” Kylo Ren muttered. Still unable to move, Rey wanted to balk as his hand possessively held her too close.

The monster’s tone rang with confidence, “The problem is easily remedied elsewhere.”

“Luke,” Rey let hot tears fall from her face. He’d betrayed her? Luke Skywalker, the galaxy’s only hope, was in line with the dark side? It had to be a trick. Kylo Ren must be controlling him, poisoning his uncle’s mind from afar.

Luke voiced the truth in her head, _“Rey, I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner. The secret, Kylo Ren’s allegiance to the Resistance, wasn’t entirely mine to explain. Do you trust me? Trust in the Force, in the good, in the light. You have to believe me, and my nephew. He can tell you everything in time. It’s our best and last hope.”_ Then he spoke audibly, loudly, as though staged for someone to hear. “No, Kylo Ren, don’t take my new Padawan! She’s the granddaughter of my old master! You cannot have her!”

Kylo Ren leaned in and kissed her temple. A little sound of pleasure escaped his lips, “I can take whatever I want!”

“You, ingrate,” Luke finally ignited his lightsaber. “She isn’t an eager cantina girl. She’s an innocent!”

His nephew paused for a brief moment, his eyebrow raised. He blinked, clearly unbelieving his uncle’s horrible play-acting skills. Finally snapping out of it, Kylo Ren removed his arm from her waist and made a fighting stance in Luke’s direction. “I’ll kill you and be done with it!”

The two locked blades, but Rey knew Luke well enough to know he was barely trying. He’d been full of running energy a second earlier. Now he pretended to be drained and tired. As well as, vaguely afraid of his nephew’s impressive but lesser power. If she wasn’t frozen in place and utterly confused, it might have been amusing. Luke Skywalker was losing on purpose.

“Fall down dead, old man,” Kylo Ren seared.

This time, Luke actually grazed his nephew’s arm. Rey witnessed the burning flesh. The monster spun in real pain. He snarled, trying to contain it.

“Never,” Luke turned off his lightsaber and returned it to his belt, “Don’t underestimate my power. I don’t even need to fight you to win.”

“So right,” Kylo Ren agreed. Out of nowhere, he threw his palm up and knocked Luke flying into the wall of a nearby building. His uncle disappeared through the crash of material. Although he easily should have lifted from the rubble, Luke didn’t reappear. Rey felt it. He wasn’t dead. Merely faking a stunning defeat. It was the most pitiful excuse for a battle Rey had ever witnessed. Not wasting any time, the villain leapt back to her side and threw her over his shoulder.

_“Don’t be afraid, don’t be afraid,”_ Kylo Ren repeated over and over in her head. It was almost a mantra. Rey ceased being afraid and felt annoyed. This was insanity! She wanted answers!

_“Rey, the Force will be with you,”_ Luke called in the back of her mind. Suddenly, her mind was feeling extremely loud and crowded. Couldn’t everyone shut-up and explain this madness audibly?

She had little choice but to be carried to Kylo Ren’s Command Shuttle. Her eyes wide at the swarm of stormtroopers, she tried to move against his grip. Trust or no trust, she didn’t want to go on this ship, not with him or any of them! This had happened before. Her nightmare repeated itself.

With no option of her own, Kylo Ren stood her on the ground and then repositioned her in his arms bridal style. For a fleeting second, he glanced down at her, and his eyes were alarmingly kind. Once again he helplessly carried her onboard the First Order shuttle. Only this time she could see the interior. Their style was definitely cold and dark. He headed for the very back. A single guard was poised outside a closed door.

Kylo Ren stopped in front of the man, “Tell them to set a course for the Outer Rim. A desert planet called Tatooine. I have vital business to attend to there.”

“Yes sir,” the man sounded afraid. Like a good soldier, he opened the door for his superior. Kylo Ren stormed through the door, pressing her tighter in his arms, careful of her head. Rey only got a quick glance at the small, private chamber, before he tossed her like a doll on the large bed with dark silky sheets. He had the audacity to wink at her.

He strolled back to the doorway to address the man outside who was still waiting. His stormtrooper helmet tilted in shock and wonder.

“No one, and I mean no one,” Kylo Ren’s black gloved finger pressed into the trooper’s face, “under any circumstances, great or small, is to disturb me and the Duchess for the next few hours. You will take your post down the hallway.”

“Yes, sir,” the man clicked his heels and turned to leave. He would relay the message to all aboard.

Ren slammed the door of his chamber and locked it with a click. He turned to her. His lips rose a little, as close to a smile as she had ever seen him in their short acquaintance.

“Now,” he said loudly, still play-acting, taking a step towards her, “I’m going to seduce you to the darkside.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren explains himself, his some of his secrets, and why he needs Rey's help. He proposes a fake marriage. He and Rey fake having sex for the entire Shuttle to hear in order to make the galaxy believe Rey has joined him.

His voice was low, “I need you to slap me.” He pointed to his left cheek.

“What?” She still couldn’t move.

He climbed on the bed with her. “Do it, I need to feel the pain,” he whispered in her ear, “I haven’t time to talk to Vader, grandfather, right now. They think I’m busy deflowering you.” He waved his hand, and she was able to move again.

She jumped up and struggled her way off the bed. Only she wasn’t quick enough to reach the door before he blocked her, grabbing her wrists.

“I knew you’d be difficult about it,” he yelled over his shoulder. It seemed he wanted the guard down the hall to hear. 

Her mouth formed a question, but he was in her mind again. _“Trust me. Luke and I...I need your help. For the love of the galaxy, please slap me.”_

She pulled her hand back, and he released her. Swinging her arm with a terrible force, Rey smacked him as hard as she could manage. It felt good, but the alarming contact left her hand stinging.

“Yes!” He cried. His teeth snarled in front of her, but the rest of his countenance seemed almost pleased. What sort of sick game was this?

He continued in her mind, _“Thank you. Now listen. I wanted Luke to tell you sooner, but you know how he can be, wants to spare people pain. You’re the only person who can help me. For several years now, I have been a double agent, a spy, and secret informer. I have tried in vain to learn the Supreme Leader’s weaknesses. I need you to hit me again.”_

Rey reared back and slapped his other cheek. He grimaced.

“Yes!” He went on, _“Time is growing short. He’s onto my game. He senses I could barely kill my father, that I regret it fiercely. We can’t have another system destroyed because of my failures. I know you’re strong, Luke knows you’re strong. Your heritage is iron-clad. I need you to join me and act as a distraction. Acting together we can find what I alone have missed.”_

A lump rose in her throat. It was too much to take in at one time. She felt weak and sat on the edge of the bed. Without being invited, Ren had a seat next to her. The sudden lack of distance unnerved her. It felt too intimate, too friendly. As though he had known and trusted her his whole life. Staring down, she noticed he was picking at the burn from Luke’s lightsaber.

_“Don’t be troubled. Often, I must feel pain to keep the anger and suffering flowing through my being. I’m like a chameleon, needing help to shift between sides of the Force, black and grey. You’re so beautiful, and I’m so proud to have you with me, it’s almost making me light.”_

Rey blushed and shifted slightly away from him.

_“Don’t distress,”_ he scooted close to her again, _“You won’t blow my cover. I can easily explain it away to Snoke. They’ll think I’m making passionate love to you right now. The ecstasy could make the darkside feel light for a time.”_

If Rey felt horrified before, she turned completely aghast now.

_“It’s all for show,”_ he assured her, digging deeper into his wound, _“But I do have another proposition, which I feel is essential to our plan. I need you to marry me.”_

“You’re mad,” she yelled.

“Good,” he whispered. His face filled with mirth, “You’d probably tell Kylo Ren something like that during sex.” He saw her wide-eyes and mistook the look for another emotion. “I’m a fool. Here,” he got off the bed and with an air of ceremony, bent down on his knees before her. From inside the folds of his dark clothing, he lifted a blue-stoned ring. He whispered again, “This,” he eyed it approvingly and returned his gaze to her, “Belonged to Padme Amidala Skywalker. Rey Kenobi, marry me.”

She only stared at him, down at the ring, and back again. This wasn’t happening.

His voice filtered through her mind again, _“Beautiful, I know. I thought it through long ago. It’s the only way the First Order will believe we require great amounts of time alone together. Being your teacher, alone, won’t do. We can fake intimacy and really relay information to one another, as we’re doing now.”_

Rey swallowed, not sure what to do or say. This was truly the strangest day of her life. Nothing made sense. She looked at him, thinking. Although bizarre, it was a good plan. She was willing to do what she could for the Resistance, to kill Snoke, but she wasn’t sure she wanted to be married to Kylo Ren the rest of her life.

The sound of his voice rang paternal and protective, _“It’ll only be sham. You can annul the marriage when the mission is over. I need a way to be near you and protect you, and it’s the clearest way to do so. Say you’ll pretend to be mine. Please, marry me?”_

With some effort, she found her way into his head, _“Are you sure?”_

“It would be my pleasure.”

“I accept,” she breathed. But deep down she wasn’t sure what she’d gotten herself into.

He gently placed the ring on her finger. Then he took the liberty of kissing her hand in gentlemanly fashion. He smiled at her and then seemed to remember something else entirely.

_“Help me rock the bed. We’ve got to convince them we’re in epic lust. Enough to wed quickly and be alone together during the day.”_ To her shock, he threw himself on the bed and began hitting the headboard again the wall. _“Start moaning, loudly. Call my name. You’ve been seduced. If we were doing this for real, I’d probably start with my head between your thighs.”_

Her mouth opened a little.

_“Sorry. I just thought it’d help you visualize…nevermind. Forgive my crass words.”_

But she knew she could do it. She could play along, and best of all, kill Snoke. End the war. Avenge her friends, family, and the Republic.

“Kylo Ren!” She moaned in mock pain. When she repeated it again and again, he lifted his eyebrows but didn’t stop rocking the bed. He swallowed uncomfortably. He’d be lying if it wasn’t turning him on a little.

He yelled back, “You taste so good!”

Rey felt the fire rise in her cheeks, but she didn’t stop the cries of pretend pleasure.

_“Scream and stop moaning for a moment,”_ he pleaded in her mind. She obeyed, letting it ring out and echo as loudly as her lungs could manage, before falling silent.

He stopped rocking for a second. He sighed. Rey noticed his cheeks were flushed, too. This was entirely too awkward for them both.

_“I’d move in you now. You want to be on top first or should I?”_

She had no power to answer that.

_“Okay, you then. I’ll rock the headboard. You keep moaning and jump on the mattress. In about five minutes scream again. Wait. And then we’ll repeat a couple of times.”_

“Repeat a couple of times?” She’d be hoarse before they got to the Outer Rim.

_“I have my pride to consider. They have to believe you’ve enjoyed yourself so much; you want to be my bride and dark apprentice. They must think you want me every day and don’t care if you have my younglings.”_

“Younglings? I never agreed to that!”

_“You don’t have to, but your mock lust does!”_

She growled, “Whatever you want.”

“Yes,” he cried out. On cue, she screamed.

And so it went for over an hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the back of my mind, I probably got the "faking it" idea from the movie "Easy A" years and years ago. NOT that the story will completely play out that way ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the shuttle nears Tatooine, Kylo Ren returns to his private chamber. He gives Rey a revealing gown.

Hours later, he returned from outside the chamber. He slammed and locked the door. Only then did he remove his helmet. Apparently, he owned multiple ones, all varying in levels of damage. He sat it on a pillar of ashes and approached her with a bag of dried fruit from the ship’s kitchen. She thanked him and opened the bag from her seat on the bed.

He rushed across the room and opened a small cabinet. “Are you thirsty?”

“Yes,” she ate the fruit.

“Water or alcohol?”

“Water,” she said incredulously.

He threw her a cold bottle of water. She caught it with her free hand. Then he proceeded to fix himself a glass from an amber decanter. He sipped it and plopped himself next to her on the bed. Again, it was too close for her personal comfort. Rey wanted to ask him to stop, to give her more space, but she didn’t know how without sounding rude. The fake lovemaking had only deepened the awkwardness between them. And, yet, they had to get past the tension. It was one thing to make noises in a room. It was another thing to act like lovers in front of his men, the entire First Order, and Supreme Leader Snoke.

He continued to sip his drink. Calming his nerves, he finally broke the silence, “We performed very well. We’re about to land on Tatooine. In about twenty minutes I’ll come back and carry you into my great uncle’s homestead. We’ll be completely alone there. After sunset, I’ll take you to your grandfather’s dwelling, past the dunes. There are items we need to collect for the mission.”

She stopped eating. “I can walk. And, how do you know who I am? You called me Duchess earlier.”

He threw back the rest of the glass, pausing to let it burn its way down his throat. “No, my dear, you can’t. You’ve just been vigorously deflowered and given the sweetest torture of your life. And, we mustn’t continue talk of the past here, but I promise to explain the rest. Soon. When we reach Ben Kenobi’s place,” he kept his voice low. Sighing, he placed his glass on the nightstand and turned to take her trash. “I need you to get off the bed for a moment.” She did as he requested and watched in confusion as he threw all the blankets, sheets, and pillows on the floor. Leaving the bed absolutely bare. When he was satisfied with their placement around the room, he spun to a drawer of clothing and dug until he found a wrapped parcel. Unwrapping it quickly, a sheer black dress emerged in his hands. It was little better than a long, flowing nightgown. He held it up for her inspection.

Then he added, “I’m leaving for a moment. Put this on. Rip the clothes you have on now and throw them around the room. Leave your undergarments on my nightstand next to the glass.”

“Why?” She frowned in disbelief.

“Part of our beautiful love story,” he bowed to her. Then he lifted his lips again, “Someone will be in here to clean later. Wicked rumors are our best ally.”

Regardless, she shook her head, “I can’t wear _that_! In front of…people…”

Ren spread it across the bare bed. Then turning swiftly, he drew his hands to her face and lifted her chin. His eyes were slightly wild as he made his plea, “It would make Kylo Ren _very_ content if you did. He bought it just for you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren carries her into the moisture farm homestead.

As planned, twenty minutes later, Kylo Ren came into the room and swept her off her feet into his arms. Through the thin material, she was more keenly aware of his warm touch.

Before leaving the room, he muttered, “If you’re feeling shy, just bury your head in my chest. It’ll probably be better that way until we’re comfortable with this,” he paused, shifted her weight. His fingers sliding over her, he struggled for the right word. Finally finding, “relationship.”

Peering through a barely closed eye, Rey felt the stares of the stormtroopers. Even cuddled close to Ren, a cold chill danced down her spine. She had never been an object before. It made her uncomfortable. Of all things, in the entire galaxy, of all the missions, she was now Kylo Ren’s scantily clad lover.

Outside in the desert heat, he addressed the division, “At ease. You may take leave to Mos Eisley if you wish. Report back at oh eight hundred hours. No one enters the homestead under any condition.”

Salutes were in order. Kylo Ren nodded and carried his trophy into the modest dwelling. Rey burned, and not from the heat. She knew everyone assumed round two, Kylo Ren and his future bride, was about to begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inside the moisture homestead, Ben offers to kiss Rey.

He sat her down on a dusty, cloth-covered couch. Apparently, it had been decades since anyone lived here. Looking around the room, Rey liked the place. The homestead appeared extremely dated, but also warm and homey. Under normal circumstances, she would have enjoyed it here. Tatooine was actually pleasant compared to Jakku.

Ren removed his helmet again. He ran his fingers through his hair in disgust, annoyed at his own sweat. “It’s too hot,” he fumed and turned to her. “I don’t understand how you lived on Jakku for so long. If my family had known, they’d have come for you.” Then his lips parted in a half smile, “Myself, if I’d realized your identity, I would have captured you sooner.”

She frowned. The sad memories flooded back. Jakku had never been her choice of a homeworld. She felt forced to admit, “I was abandoned on Jakku.”

“I know,” his tone was kind, but laced with matching sorrow. “You were there alone almost fifteen years. At the mercy of that bastard crolute who’s name isn’t worth mentioning.”

She blinked in confusion, “I feel like you already know everything about me.”

He sat his helmet down on a dust covered end table. Partials swirled in the air. He shrugged. “I did dive fairly deeply into your mind that time.”

Rey crossed her arms, still feeling overexposed. “It feels more than that. Like we’re connected somehow.”

“Yes. I’ll admit. But I’ll explain later…” he undid his belt, and to her alarm, started to remove the rest of his clothing. Playing cruel, he smirked at her, “Relax, lover. I’m going to change into some desert garb. Closer to sunset we’ll sneak our way to my namesake’s dwelling. I’d rather the stormtroopers believe we’re in here tangled together. Old Kenobi’s place has been a stash, a secret hiding place, if you will, for my uncle and I since this mission began. I’d like to keep it that way. We’ll need Kenobi’s diary and the Kyber crystals Luke placed there. You’ll need to construct a red lightsaber to convince Snoke of your dedication to the darkside. I will guide you.” He threw his pants on the floor, “I think the shower here still works. The moisture reserves are pretty deep.”

Rey felt more uncomfortable by the moment. Curious, she allowed her gaze to dart across him. She’d never seen a man with so little clothing. He was a rock of firm muscle and curly dark hair. “You,” she looked away as a blush colored her face, “You promise to tell me everything?”

“I will,” he promised. He pulled his undershirt off and sat next to her. His knees almost touched her. Feeling too close, she scooted down. Instead of giving her space, he reached for her hand and laced his fingers through hers. “You must become at ease with my proximity if this is going to work.”

“I know,” she admitted. But couldn’t even look at him. He was too bare. He was making her tingle for reasons she couldn’t understand.

“Rey,” he put his hands on her face, determined to prepare her for the mission. “Just have fun with it. Nothing’s really going to happen. Pretend. With the Force as our guide, it’ll all be over before we know it. There are no strings. You’ll be free afterwards. Whatever you want.”

“Yes,” she still couldn’t stand it.

He stared at her lips, “Would you like me to kiss you now and get the awkwardness over with?”

“No,” she shook her head and turned from his gaze.

“Fine,” he took his hands off her. Rey felt him emotionally recoil. A dark tone entered his voice, “A traditionalist then. I’ll save it for the ceremony. But I will kiss you. There will be witnesses. Practice would help. But it doesn’t matter. As long as you kiss back when the time comes.”

“I’ll do it when the time comes,” she frowned, realizing he was angry.

“Magnificent,” he rose from the couch. She looked away again as he pulled off his boxers, but not before she caught a glimpse of his rear. He laughed, “So I’m assuming you don’t want to shower with me to save water either?”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annoyed, Rey leaves without Kylo Ren.

“He’s a pompous ass,” she breathed, walking across another sand dune. Rey played the scene again in her mind as she treaded along.

Name calling made her feel better. So she was content to mutter it over and over as she made her own way to Ben Kenobi’s house. Who needed Kylo Ren to take her to a place that rightfully belonged to her family? It couldn’t be any harder than walking from her At-At to the Niima Outpost. The faster she found old Ben’s personal effects, the quicker they could leave and get the real work started. Marry him indeed. All the more reason to get the mission over and done. She’d find the proper way to kill Snoke. Never send a man to do a woman’s job.

As she moved on, she pondered, why all the secrecy? Why hadn’t Luke just admitted his wayward nephew needed her help? It was simple enough. Rey felt her vexation rise. The sun was overhead, and beads of sweat raced across her body. If the legends were true, her family had been sticking its neck out for the Skywalkers for too long to remember. And, now, they needed her, the long lost granddaughter of General Kenobi to aid the lost and arrogant grandson of Vader as well. She took in a deep breath. If she didn’t like Luke and Leia so much, she’d be furious. His family was easy to endure. However, Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, whoever he really was, clearly, was a pain. 

Rey paused to take a water break. She’d found the old canteen in Luke’s room, a lucky thing. Apparently, his aunt had been larger than Rey, for all the desert gear the poor old woman possessed fell off Rey’s waist. Luke, on the other hand, had been about the right size. The clothes were baggy, but Rey managed by tightening the belt to its limit. She’d worn worse. And, it had been a joy to strip off the ridiculous peepshow of a dress and don real, comfortable clothing again.

She’d listened and waited until the shower started. Springing into action, with the Force as her guide, Rey knew she was headed in the right direction. It was just a little further. This heat was nothing compared to a summer’s day on Jakku. Digging through a scrap pile, she’d found a broken pole from a piece of moisture farm equipment to serve as a makeshift staff. Content with her cleverness, this place felt little different than being back home.

In the distance, she spied a group of cloaked creatures riding large woolly beasts. She waved. Perhaps they were friendly enough to give her a lift. She’d be at the dwelling in no time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren becomes concerned about Rey's disappearance.

He couldn’t believe she’d left on her own.

The situation was growing more embarrassing by the moment.

He’d meant the shower joke in sarcasm, needing an outlet for his feelings. She’d rejected his offer to proceed with their first kiss and hurt his real pride. Consequently, he hated grimy hair and needed a shower. It had felt like an amusing thing to say. 

After all, they were trying to kill the awkwardness and pretend to be lovers. He’d never actually thought she’d say yes. 

But, then again, if she had just happened to agree, all the merrier. 

Surely, she realized they were going to share a room, a bed, and a lavatory while pretending to be married? Odds were they’d cross paths in the buff sometime. He just wanted to be comfortable. And, maybe, enjoy himself, a little. And, maybe, slowly, convince her not to divorce him after the mission ended. If he lived. Because it so happened, he knew they were made for each other. Rey just didn’t have all the details yet. Working for it to be real, he could easily fake a dream.

Yes, they’d had an amazing, hot-tempered quarrel. That was to be expected until the ice melted. But he couldn’t believe she’d left while he was in the shower. She didn’t even have the decency to leave a message. 

At first, he’d considered the idea she’d taken a walk to clear her thoughts. She was of the desert, and it was nothing for her to stroll amidst the heat. However, as more time passed, he realized she’d left on her own for Ben Kenobi’s place. He tried to reach her through the Force, but she didn’t answer.

A bad feeling lingered through him. Shmi Skywalker had been killed by Tusken Raiders. Ren swallowed that fear. Rey was a padawan. She had instincts and survivor skills. She could defend herself. He was being overprotective. But still, concern nagged him.

Thoroughly desperate, he’d had little choice but to enlist the stormtroopers’ aid. They’d searched Ben Kenobi’s place, the local caves, and killed a few disrespectful Jawas along the way. There was no trace. 

What was meant to be a lover’s romp and secret gathering of relics had transformed into a situation with few answers. He’d only told his men to find her. But he knew how this appeared. It looked like a dramatic lover’s spat. As though, she’d changed her mind about the dazzling sex and runaway from him. It would never do. When he found her, they’d have to pretend to make love all day with loud pretend make-up sex to save face and make the lie believable.

Finally, there was a message from Mos Eisley. A girl matching Rey’s description was about to be sold as a pleasure slave to a Hutt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren recuses Rey from being sold to a Hutt.

It was as Ren feared. Rey’s mouth was bound, and her hands were tied. She sat center stage in the seedy, dank building. Ren’s heart pounded in a stark fury. He tucked it away, knowing he’d kill everyone responsible, in good time. The bouncers outside the hidden warehouse had already met their deaths.

Ever the anti-hero, he’d stormed the auction, and the crowd of prospective buyers fled in mass panic. Seeking to free Rey, he left the immediate brutality to his men. He climbed on the stage and lifted her to her feet. Her eyes were wide, but her body was mostly unharmed, save for a bump on her forehead. He examined it with his gloved hands, feeling relieved it wasn’t severe. Some bastard had knocked her out. Ren allowed his blood to simmer. If she weren’t so beautiful, he’d be having a temper tantrum right now. With tender movements no one else would notice, he released her from the bondage.

Still concerned, he looked her over. Where had she found those ridiculous, outdated, oversized clothes? If she’d waited, as planned, she would have found he’d bought her new desert gear months ago, just for this occasion. With his helmet in place, he shook his head in disapproval. 

“Wicked girl…this is what you get for leaving me…,” he said it disdainfully, for show, for any spy in the wild mass of scum and villainy. In reality, he felt thankful his worse fears were unfounded. She wasn’t harmed or worse.

He half expected her to flinch and jump away from him or to scowl and defend herself. Yet, she reached and embraced him. His heart fluttered. Truly, she’d been frightened. This wasn’t a show for the crowd. He belted his lightsaber and held her for a moment in comfort. He half wondered if she would accept his kiss now, if it would put her at ease.

“I’ll kill them,” he promised. “Tell me what happened. The sooner we build you a new lightsaber the better.”

“Sir,” one of the men interrupted, “The winning Hutt would like to offer his apologies. We’d arrest him, but he’s well connected to the First Order through large donations.”

Ren bit his lip. _Politics_ , they got in the way of everything.

He squeezed Rey tightly before releasing her. He commanded the captain, “Take her to my suite downtown at the at Dowager Queen hotel. I’ll deal with this scum and be there shortly.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren settles on an official First Order apology from the Hutt who tried to buy Rey.

Why his father had ever done business with the Hutts was beyond him. They were two-faced gangsters and over-flashy. They were also ugly and smelt like hell. The Solo name had once been honorable. Of some distant nobility. And yet, they had fallen so far from grace. Ren was sure gambling had something to do with it.

All the more reason to align with Rey Kenobi, he told himself. Now that was a noble bloodline. Loyal. Clever. Historically talented. Producing something beautiful. He adored her. His heart stirred that she had refused to leave the warehouse and go to the hotel suite without him. Although she loathed the First Order, she had protectively wedged herself between the stormtroopers and Ren, away from her would-be owner and his equally repulsive henchmen. With her arms folded, she stood watching the exchange through her personal fury. He could tell by the look on her face she didn’t speak a word of Huttese. She was so pretty when she was angry.

Ren was barely listening to the Hutt’s groveling. Instead, his mind recalled his parents’ stories of his father’s time in carbonite and his mother’s brief stint as a palace girl. Looking at Rey, he suddenly became disappointed she hadn’t been wearing a metal bikini when he found her. _“Hutts and their love of metal bikinis,”_ his mother had always rolled her eyes. Poor mother. His father, on the other hand, had always spoken fondly of the memory. He swore he’d accidentally found the curious item while playing hide-and-seek under his parents’ bed.

The Hutt said something intended to be amusing and Ren nodded. Despite hating the Hutt before him and everything he stood for, Ren was putting up a pleasant face thanks to his helmet. The giant slug was ignorantly laughing and nodding with him. Repeatedly the giant creature invited him and his men aboard the Hutt’s private barge. As tempting as free alcohol would be, Ren knew it would be laced with all manner of hallucinogens. So, he assured the disgusting slug he was on duty.

Seemingly, the story was, some profit-seeking sandpeople had ransomed his bride-to-be to a slave trader who was looking to sell a few individuals this very night. The Hutt claimed his barge had a work-for-freedom program that also educated girls. Ren nodded but knew a bald-faced lie when he heard it.

This particular Hutt, Ren forgot his name because he didn’t care, had been in a bidding war for Rey with his cousin. The said-cousin had conveniently left the scene when stormtroopers were spotted. Luckily, this Hutt was a reasonable one. He apologized and praised the name Kylo Ren for bringing order to the galaxy. As well as, repeatedly mentioned his family’s generous donations to the cause. Upon seeing Ren’s documents, the official claim he had on Rey, the situation had become a jolly joke for the good, but disgusting, fellow. He’d blessed their marriage. Tried to get Ren aboard the barge. Mentioned his family’s large donations to the cause. Praised their future children. Tried again to get Ren aboard the barge. Mentioned, again, his family’s large donations to the cause. Given Ren free podracing seats in his private section. And asked again if Ren ever wanted, he could look the Hutt up anytime, any place, on his damned, stupid barge.

It was crystal clear the Hutt was begging not to be arrested. Such a wealthy individual could easily buy his way out of trouble. However, being dragged to a holding cell was an annoying inconvenience. And donors who felt inconvenienced often changed their loyalties.

Folding his arms in firm agreement, Ren accepted the podracing seats as an acknowledgement of the underhanded understanding between the First Order and this Hutt’s family. It’d been a long time since he’d been to the races and taking Rey as his pretend, lustful intended seemed a good enough way to spread rumors and save face. They’d give the galaxy something to talk about.

Ren also selfishly asked for a metal bikini as a tiding of goodwill and official apology from the Hutt who’d tried to buy his bride. And for personal reasons. With a wave of his chubby Hutt hand, a henchman promised to deliver the goods to the Dowager Queen in an hour’s time.

The ordeal was over. He finally convinced the Hutt they were duty-bound to leave. Although, in reality, he was tired of the smell. Turning to leave had never felt so good.

Thankful to approach Rey once more, he picked her off the ground, spinning her, and loudly breathed, “My precious desert flower! Promise me we’ll never quarrel again!” Then he proceeded to carry her to the Mos Eisley hotel.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Rey reach the hotel. They talk about the future, when the mission is over, and apologize to each other. Rey accepts, until Ren wants her to publicly wear a metal bikini.

Rey peeked out the window. Not counting the Starkiller Base, this was the tallest height of her limited experience. Mos Eisley wasn’t a large city. But all the same, there was something magical about the small lights down below.

Ren had thrown himself across the foot of the large bed with a groan. The day had been emotionally exhausting. He lifted his helmet and loosened his belt. He’d carried her through the dusty streets all the way to the hotel without a word. Now the awkward silence felt thick. Rey thought to apologize for leaving. Yet, after all the kidnapping she’d experienced in the last twenty-four hours, she thought the fact she regretted her decision was completely understood. The bump on her head would be sore for days. 

She noticed he was watching her awe. His eyes seemed to dance the light. “I’d like to take you nicer places…someday,” he sighed with remorse, “This place is a wasteland.”

At first, her mind shot to Jakku and she thought to be offended at his apparent disdain for desert worlds. But then her mind flashed to the sandpeople and the repulsive Hutt and she let the comment pass. On Jakku a girl could wander the desert and be left to her own devices. She’d take her Jakku scum over Tatooine scum any day. She shuttered and wanted to put it behind her. 

Making conversation, she asked, “Will our time with the First Order take us to different worlds?” She had envisioned long days working beside Ren to kill Snoke on some secret First Order base. But, it was easy enough to imagine Snoke ordering Kylo Ren off world.

He seemed thoughtful. “Perhaps,” he admitted. Making his way into her mind, he added, _“However, when the mission’s over…I’m sure you’ll be welcome to spend time with my family, especially as Luke’s Padawan. So, I hope, if it’s our fate…we’ll remain close.”_

“Oh,” Rey acknowledge. Right now, it was hard to imagine a galaxy where she would be free to travel extensively. But he was right. Afterwards, she would probably return to Luke and maintain close contact with Leia and Chewie and her other friends from the Resistance. Years from now, she dreamed of being a Jedi. Perhaps a new Jedi Academy would be established. She could teach and have padawans of her own. Suddenly glancing back to Ren, it seemed rude not to ask him, so she whispered, “What will you do once the First Order has fallen?”

He stared at the ceiling, “You mean, assuming I make it out of this alive?”

Rey huffed. That wasn’t a promising attitude. “Yes, that’s the point.”

“I haven’t thought that far,” he blinked. It wasn’t a lie, per se. He didn’t have plans, only distant dreams. “Just worry about yourself for now…”

Before Rey could question him further, a knock sounded on the door. Rey jumped.

“That would be for me,” Ren rose to his feet. He hurried to the door and spoke, what she assumed was Huttese, to a creature she remembered from the warehouse. She watched uncomfortably as Ren nodded, accepted a box, and reclosed the door.

She demanded, “What was that all about?” Surely they weren’t still after her. This planet was becoming more trouble than it was worth.

“Oh,” he waved her fear away, “I accepted podracing tickets from what’s-his-name-the-Hutt earlier. He needed an official exchange and proof of no-hard-feelings.”

“Very strange,” she folded her arms.

Ren was digging his hands into the box. “He’s a donor to the cause. It would have been foolish to insult him.”

“We have time for podracing? I thought our purpose was Ben Kenobi’s place. His diary. The crystals.”

“It is, dearest,” he was smiling at whatever the box held. “But your carelessness has delayed that momentarily.”

She shot him a hard look, but he remained patient. 

“I admit my shower joke was tactless. We shouldn’t have quarreled so needlessly. Forgive me?”

Rey uncrossed her arms while considering his words. “Yes, well, in the future, stick to the mission. I’m sorry I yelled at you. This,” she shook her head, “is all very awkward for me. But I want to help you.”

“Good,” he was still fixed on the box. “We’re on for podracing then. While we’re here, we must keep up appearances. We have to act like typical tourists. With StarKiller Base gone, the First Order is in need of donors. We mustn’t offend the locals, especially Hutts. And, as we both have a family connection to this merciless planet, I thought it’d be romantic, if not realistic, for us to be wed here.”

“Yes, of course,” she agreed. The story would seemingly check out. Couples were often sentimental, choosing meaningful places to exchange vows. Tatooine was as good as any for a Kenobi and a Skywalker heir.

“Now,” he held up what appeared to be metal underwear. It looked rather hard and uncomfortable. He gazed at her, “Put this on for me. And, then we’ll go get something to eat. Unless you want to pretend to make love first. I thought waiting until late night would disturb the peace more.” A smile grew on his lips, “When the other guests call for the authorities, they’ll be pained to know they can’t silence Kylo Ren.”

Rey put her foot down. Literally, she stomped a little. Shaking her head, she made it clear, “I’m not wearing that. I draw the line at that! I’ll put the stupid, black dress back on, but not that!”

Ren forced a playful frown, “Pity. It’s a very popular style here. You’d fit right in.”

“Too bad.”

“My mother even had one once…it was a delightful memory for my parents, they joked about it often…as married couples do.”

She rolled her eyes, “We’re not married yet.”

He quickly sat the outfit back into the box and placed it on the bed. Before she could step back, he was taking her hand, “If you put it on, I’m sure I could wake a holy man and remedied our plight.” He was leaning in, and she swore he was going to kiss her.

“You want me to marry you in that?” She realized too late she shouted the words.

He playfully yelled back, “A pleasure outfit will save time!” Immediately a noise sounded through the wall, as though some noisy neighbor had rushed to snoop, ear pressed against the wall. Ren smirked at his cleverness. Rey shot him daggers in her stare.

“No,” he whispered, “I just thought we could go down to the bar, you’d sit in my lap while wearing this and I’d carefully feed you some exotic fruit.”

“Too bad,” she sneered.

“Fine, fine,” he stormed over to the hotel communication system. He appeared rather flustered. His cheeks were red, “We’ll stay in and order room service. You’ll be sorry you didn’t accept my offer when your voice gives out tonight.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long night, Rey and Kylo Ren arrive at the podrace. Ren encourages Rey to step up her "acting". They share their first kiss. Ren becomes hot and bothered by Rey.

Rey was back in the ridiculous black dress, worse, in front of hundreds of people. She was surrounded by die-hard podracing fans, all cheering, talking, and buzzing with excited energy. Her fake intended had promised she could buy new clothes, and yet, insisted there was no time before the start of the races. Rey was beginning to understand that Kylo Ren’s promises were often waylaid. 

They were still vexed at each other from the night before. After playing the lewd game for over an hour, Rey had enough. However, Ren insisted that their fictional make-up sex would go on longer. Finally, bored and pressed to her limit, she just stopped. It was too much. Ren had shown his temper. Clearly, angry his grand vision and pride were not overly realized for everyone in the hotel to witness.

Afterwards, he had insisted that they share the bed. For some reason, he thought cuddling with her would help further break the ice. Rey had fumed and decided to sleep in the bathtub. Ren had then shown his ass by refusing to stay on the bed without her. He’d pulled his pillow on the floor and slept outside the lavatory door all night. At least he’d slept soundly, snoring, muttering her name at various intervals. Rey had nothing but dark circles under her eyes. Course, everyone at the hotel, thought it was for different reasons. At least she had an excuse.

At breakfast, he’d pulled out the black dress again, insisting that it would look glamorous for the races. He’d found her hesitant nature utterly annoying. He raged about his concerns for her best interests, the fact he had stored the pleasure outfit away at her request, and that no amount of fake loving making would make up for his fiancée going missing without a trace in front of his whole division. He swore it had to be remedied in public, in the dress, in the most lovesick way possible.

She wore the dress. But they’d said little to each another the whole way to Mos Espa.

Still irked, Ren threw himself into the private box’s seat with a brutish, growling attitude. Rey moved to sit beside him. It was the least she could do to keep up the image. Yet, as she was about to pass by his person, he grabbed her elbow and his words flew into her mind, _“No, after your lackluster performance last night, for the sake of the mission, today you are going to sit in my lap and act like you adore **every** ounce of me.”_ Audibly, he added, breaking into a smug grin, “You’ll see much better from my lap, love, I don’t mind.”

She paused and watched as he smirked and patted his lap. It was easy to understand now. This was her punishment for leaving without him, for refusing the metal bikini, and for giving up on the fake sex. He wanted to practice their public affection, but he also wanted to see her squirm under pressure. In this moment, he would put her to the test. She promised she would perform when the time came, and he was pulling the strings of the curtain to watch her act. She wished he’d ask to be slapped again.

Eyes from the wealthy neighboring boxes were already watching their exchange. Kylo Ren certainly drew attention wherever he went as one of the galaxy’s most notorious personalities. Rey forced herself to remember the cause, that this mission was the best hope for the Resistance and the galaxy. Even if Ren was playing cruel, she knew she had to make people believe in their relationship. That she wanted to be close to Kylo Ren and involved in his daily life.

Faking a smile, she climbed into his lap, situating herself sideways. Ren actually groaned with pleasure as she had a seat, renewing Rey’s ire. Seated to face him, Rey reared her hand back, “I,” she smacked his strong masculine jaw, “just,” she made impact again, “adore,” she lifted, “every,” her hand hit again, “ounce,” she made the last one especially strong, “of you.”

However, her passive aggressive show did little to discourage him. His hands slid across her stomach. Rey trembled as his lips began pressing on her neck. Lips had never pressed on her neck before. She could feel the light stumble on his chin and a chill crept down her spine.

_“Relax,”_ he encouraged her mind, _“Just enjoy it, even if it means nothing to you. We need to kiss. We’re only going to kiss.”_ He used his thumb to caress her abdomen, _“And out of respect for you, I’m not going to move my hands more or anywhere else than this. When the race starts, I’ll fake being interested in my bet, while you try to distract me.”_

“I’ve never seen a podrace,” she admitted in wonder. It might be fun.

He shot her a confident grin, bouncing her on his knee, “You have the best seat in the galaxy right here.”

_“Don’t worry, they’ll have instant replay. Your job is to try and suck my face the whole time. Here,”_ he shifted her weight, _“Start adoring me for the planet to see.”_ Their eyes met. His look held no jokes at the moment.

Taking a second to think, Rey looked at him, carefully considering his strong and rugged face. She supposed his real intended would enjoy playing with his hair. That she could manage. Making a comb with her fingers, she started slowly brushing it back. She paused, staring at his locks for a moment, before deciding to part it in another direction. It was surprisingly soft. Oddly, she naturally found herself moving her fingertips under her nose to faintly take in the unique masculine smell of the light oil from his scalp. She liked it. It smelt clean and rather sweet. Then she halted, realizing he was looking at her in sincere wonder.

“Look at me,” he called her attention with a whisper. _“I’m going to kiss you now. We’ve got to start somewhere.”_

She swayed a little, but nodded. He was right. The eyes all around them would never believe the story if they didn’t kiss. She closed her lids as he lifted his hand to her chin. The pounding in her ears suddenly blocked out the hum of the crowd. When his lips met hers, Rey found them surprisingly soft and slightly warm. It felt comforting. More intimate than a pat on the back or a handshake. Yet, oddly as satisfying. She likened it to spoken praise, a warm drink, or a soft blanket. He pressed again and again, causing her body to ease, while growing hot. Strangely, he reached out with his teeth and gently tugged on her bottom lip. It felt electric. She liked it.

_“Part your mouth a little,”_ he requested in her head, _“You’ll like feeling my tongue against yours.”_

Ren was right.

If merely pressing his lips to hers felt like spoken praise, a warm drink, and a soft blanket, gliding his tongue in was all that and more. A rainstorm in the desert, a peaceful nap, a hot bath, and the feeling one had returning home after an exhausting day. He was amazing. His pace started slowly and then quickened through her. This was sucking face. This was making-out. Rey became lost in its warmth. Lost with him. Without realizing it, she knotted her fingers through his hair, tugged a little, and traced her hands down to his cheeks. This felt good. This was pleasure. The sensation consumed her entire being and an ache blossomed in her most secret area. When he stopped, she felt dizzy. Why had it ended? She didn’t want it to end.

He leaned into her ear and whispered, “Was it good for you? Rey? Lover?”

“I…,” a small gasp left her lips. She panicked, not sure if she should admit it was her first kiss. “I-I didn’t mind it.”

“Good,” he started kissing her ear. The lightening was spreading. It was too much. Rey closed her eyes.

“Ren,” she breathed. Even in the thin dress, she felt warm all over. Feeling vulnerable, she folded her arms tight against her body.

He lifted his mouth, still hovering above her ear, “Kiss me again, and we’ll take a break. The race is about to begin.”

Rey glanced down at the pod lineup, then at the crowd, and the people in the neighboring booths. Her blush deepened.

“People are staring at us,” she mouthed softly.

“Good work,” he looked up. Smirking, he had the nerve to casually wave at their conservative looking neighbors. They seemed offended and quickly turned her heads away. Then his mouth was on her mouth again. This time it felt like forever. Rey wanted it to last forever. She didn’t need a break. Not from this. She suddenly thought he could kiss her as much as he wanted.

But the music started. The volume of the large crowd increased. They were cheering, roaring for their favorite. With her mouth still pressed against him, Rey darted her eyes to the starting line. The podracers were flying away.

“Perfect,” he came up for air, leaving her reeling. Immediately, he shifted her in his lap again. Rey noticed he seemed almost in pain. He frowned. His eyes looked from her to the large screen projecting the race. “I love it when you run your fingers through my hair…continue,” he commanded in a low, controlled tone.

His face was stern, but he made several soft, pleasant groans as she returned her fingers to his long locks. He kept his eyes on the screen but moved her in his lap again. Finally, he growled, not caring who heard, “I want to watch this race…but you are turning me on so hard right now.”

She leaned in his ear, “I’ll stop and move to my seat if you like.”

He looked at her unbelieving, “Don’t you dare.” Then he whispered, “You have to get better at acting. _Rey,_ play along.”

She felt slightly scolded but smirked and winked at him with mock amore, “Don’t you care more about me than some podrace?” 

Unknowingly, she’d trapped him. He’d have to answer that. All around them, the snooping eyes and ears were bearing witness, and waiting for more evidence of Kylo Ren’s infatuation with this mysterious girl.

He kissed her again. But this time it was shallow and distant. She sensed he was very uncomfortable. Finally, he rasped, “Yes, I do. They’ll have instant replay. Come on,” he lifted her to her feet and firmly took her hand, “Follow me.”

Rey let her inner voice find its way inside his mind. _“Where are we going? For real?”_

For a voice in her head, he seemed rather breathless, _“We’re going to slip into one of the lavatories together and pretend to screw.”_


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot and bothered, Ren takes a moment to collect himself. He informs Rey his next plan.

“Argh,” he gasped as he splashed cold water on his face. Not satisfied, he ducked his head under the faucet. When he emerged, his hair was dripping wet. Surely he’d just ruined the hair he’d worked so hard to fix.

Outside the crowd was roaring. Rey had asked if they needed to kiss again or moan and scream, although she doubted they would be heard at all. As she expected, he’d shaken his head a solemn “no.” He seemed rather strange at the moment. Unlike himself. There was a paler than normal shade to his skin. Could be that he felt sick? He wasn’t accustomed to the heat. With slight concern she moved closer to him, hoping to feel his forehead. But as she neared him, he purposely stumbled back. His eyes bore a fury. He pressed himself against the wall, an elbow’s distance away from her.

“Are you alright?” Something felt wrong. Ren never backed away. He looked afraid.

“No…” he strained through his teeth. He took a deep breath and purposefully softened his tone, “Yes, Rey. I will be in a moment. Just let me be for now.”

“Okay,” she agreed. “Although if you’re sick, you should trust me enough to tell me. We’re partners in this after all.”

His laugh was low. Almost cruel. Perhaps he was feeling the darkness especially strong in this moment.

Rey frowned and tried to change the subject, “Do you think we were convincing?”

“Very,” he folded his arms and sat down against the wall. Maybe he was dizzy. It was hot out, and his kiss had made her feel even hotter. She found herself wondering if he experienced the same thing: the warmth that spread across the body or the tingle down the spine? Her heart quickened. Did he felt it there, too?

“Will you be quite alright?”

“Nothing that a strong drink and shower won’t fix.”

Just then an announcement rang out through the stadium. Through the lavatory intercom, the name of the winner and runners-up repeated in multiple languages. Rey recognized each one.

“You won,” she couldn’t believe it. Her mind calculated the prospect of money making money. She’d never gambled before.

“The Force was strong with them. I sensed their talent.” He stared at the wall. “It’s not fair for me to gamble really. I take little pleasure in a game I know I’ll win.” 

“But that’s the point.” Rey thought back to her daily toil on Jakku, never knowing if she’d find the right scrap metal. The Force had been with her, but she couldn’t help mulling over the easy path. “There aren’t races on Jakku, but if I could have won…it’s hard to think about such easy money.”

Ren’s voice lightened, “No wonder he liked you…quite the gambler’s spirit. I’ll have to teach you Sabacc.”

Somehow, talking seemed to improve his condition. His color was better. He appeared at ease again. A moment later, he stood up.

Rey watched as he held out his gloved hand to her. “Come on. There’s somewhere I want to take you.”

“Where?” Her eyes were full of questions, “Aren’t you going to collect your winning credits?”

“No. Gambling credits mean nothing to me,” he led her out of the lavatory to face a sea of people who would understand they’d been in there, alone, together, not watching the race.

She felt herself blush. Holding her hand, he kept pulling her forward, deeper and deeper into the drove of moving fans. Suddenly media affiliates recognized them and were trailing after them, shouting, “Kylo are you here for the day or the entire week? Who’s the girl? Is it true you bought her from a Hutt?”

Rey noticed his hand tense against her own. “No. Rey Kenobi. Never,” he muttered his solemn, hardly-caring, reply.

As they began assaulting her with questions, Rey felt the crowd was spinning all around her. Now it was her turn to feel dizzy. The sights and sounds of dozens of creatures, all who nearly pressed into her path, overwhelmed her senses. Ren felt it and quickly turned to her. His arms embraced her. As he often did, he decided to carry her the rest of the way. She relaxed against his chest, feeling overcome by her public debut as his lover and the tight space.

He ignored the crowd and kept his focus straight ahead. His words were more gentle than usual, “Rey, I’ve decided I can’t wait any longer.” His chin brushed against her hair, “I want to marry you. _Tonight._ ”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren drops Rey at the planet's only high-end boutique. Rey is overwhelmed. Wedding dress shopping begins.

He pressed her to his chest and kissed her forehead, mindful of her still sore bump on the head. Through the embrace, he breathed, “This is one of the only high-end boutiques on the entire planet.” He pulled an identification card from his side and placed it in her hand. “Here. Blow all the credits you want. It’s no object. You’ll need a new wardrobe. A formal dress for tonight. I’d prefer you in brilliant white, even if it makes us the worse sort of hypocrites.”

His mouth dove to meet her lips. She found it puzzling, how strangely she missed them when he pulled away. 

“FN-1820 and D0-4019 will stay with you. Carry your things. You’ll get used to giving commands.”

“You’re not staying with me?” She felt incredulous after her time with the sandpeople.

He shook his head, “No. I have business to attend to.”

“Business? On _our_ wedding day?”

“Yes, lover,” he smiled, “There are things to prepare for our time alone _tonight._ ”

Rey blushed. It almost sounded like he meant that. She held her breath and realized that he would have to find a certified priest and most likely obtain a series of legal documents. They would have to keep up appearances about anticipating the wedding night. She felt a lump rise in her throat. She hoped he didn’t intend for them to yell and rock the bed all night.

He kissed her again and stood at attention as she made her way to the door. She turned back feeling a slight pain in her heart at leaving his side. She tucked it away, reassuring herself it was nerves. This planet was wild and dangerous. She’d been kidnapped only yesterday. D0-4019 held the door open, respectfully waiting on her. Ren nodded for her to go and stood there watching as she walked across the store’s threshold.

Entering the boutique, Rey’s nerves didn’t cease. On Jakku clothes were obtained through trade. Rey had never seen a dress shop. She’d scarcely worn any color other than tan and grey. Her eyes became overwhelmed with color. Bright greens, orange, blue, lavender, pink, bright white, and sparkling seafoam lined the walls of the store. Dresses and styles of all types imaginable, large and small, long and short, decorated each corner. Everything appeared so shiny and new. The whole place held a delicate and fresh luxury unknown to her. She grasped Kylo Ren’s identification card so tightly that it left a red impression on her fingertips. Rey was alien to this glittery world of style.

Out of her element, she jumped a little when a sales clerk approached her.

“May I help you miss?” The blue Twi’lek clerk pursed her lips. She eyed Rey’s dress with great skepticism. Rey wished she knew if the clerk disapproved of the revealing nature or the entire style. Or the color.

“Yes,” she pushed the identification card into the clerk’s view, stammering, “My intended wanted me to buy a new wardrobe. And a formal white gown. I’m getting married…tonight.”

“Married tonight?” The clerk’s eyes were even more skeptical. Then her mouth dropped open as she visibly saw and mouthed the name “Kylo Ren” on the card. Her eyes flew back wide. Filled with excitement, she waved her arms frantically in the air, calling, “Marrie, Steleif, Andleya! Ladies, we have a whole new wardrobe to plan and a wedding gown to commit to! Kylo Ren’s bride weds on Tatooine tonight!”

Rey watched as humanoid female creatures, whom she assumed were called Marrie, Steleif, and Andleya, dropped everything, the dresses they were restocking, the bills that were being counted, and the bored, sleepy look in their eyes. Each scurried to the lead clerk. They seemed to be drooling over the possibilities of fitting Rey with all the shop had to offer.

Rey tensed. This felt like an attack. One she’d have to endure.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is out of her element at the high-end boutique.

“Now,” the head clerk padded Rey’s shoulder, allowing her hand to remain on Rey’s arm, in what the clerk thought was reassuring hold on an anxious young bride. In reality, the overly friendly gesture only made Rey more nervous. What would this master of women’s fashion do? The possibilities seemed endless and overwhelming. Rey shifted her bare feet on the ottoman in front of the semi-circle of mirrors before her.

Seeing the endless credits and endless possibilities the four ladies had worked themselves into a frenzy selling Rey all their best. They’d thrown style after style in front of her. Asking what her favorite colors were, and better yet, what did Kylo Ren fancy? Rey had never really thought about it in the context of clothing. No one decided what color they wanted to wear on a given day on Jakku. As for Kylo Ren, she felt it was safe to claim he liked black and most shades of red. Those shades would suit a lady dedicated to the dark side. Oddly enough, in the chaos, Rey wondered what colors he personally liked, as Ben Solo, aside from his cover. She told herself she would ask him sometime, suddenly aware, again, of how little she knew about him.

“Close your eyes,” the clerk waved her hand dramatically with a wide grin ear to ear. The clerk waited, watching Rey obey with great hesitation.

“Now, picture your wedding gown,” the clerk said in a sing-song voice. “What does it look like in your mind?”

Rey thought it was rather obvious. But, perhaps, the clerk wanted clarification, again, that they were sticking to ancient, royal wedding traditions.

“It’s white,” she admitted.

“Okay,” the clerk said with some obvious disappointment of artistic vision. She quickly recovered her spunk. “Imagine the perfect wedding gown. What does it look like in your mind’s eye?”

“White,” Rey repeated nervously. “Long?” She added, hoping that was a good answer.

“Okay,” the clerk started to lose her patience. “How would you describe the perfect wedding gown for you? What details do you see deep in your heart? Take a moment. Focus on the desired object. Now, what does it look like?”

“White, long, and shimmery?” Rey said quietly, hoping that would help.

The reply was traced with frustration, “That describes two-thirds of the bridal dresses in this shop.” The clerk decided to change tactics, turning singsong, again, “Perhaps, it would be easier to imagine a gown to match the wedding venue?”

“Venue?” Rey realized she had no idea where she was getting married.

“Yes, yes, what is the atmosphere of the venue like?” The clerk tried to keep her cool. “How does it make you feel? Or, more importantly, how do you what to feel deep in your heart?”

“I-I…” Rey tried, the silence around the room piercing at her. “Happy?” Wasn’t that a good way to describe a bride? Rey, personally, had no idea. She’d never been to a wedding. Common-law marriages ruled Jakku. Consensual decisions made without new clothes, cakes, and elegant trimmings. Rey had been too concerned with her family’s return to focus on finding a mate.

“Okay,” the clerk clicked her teeth, “Now, imagine you are at the venue, and you are happy, deep in your heart. What does your dress look like in your mind’s eye?”

“Formal?” Rey offered, quoting Ren’s suggestion.

The clerk quickly covered her annoyed sigh with fake cheerful laughter. “Okay, now, we have a long, white, shimmery formal wedding for tonight in our mind’s eye. Now, tell me, specifically, what silhouette do you see yourself in?”

Rey knew it was no good. She was a scavenger. True, she could fix nearly anything, pilot almost any ship. She felt, she knew, under Luke’s guidance she was growing stronger in the Force. But fashion terminology was not her forte. Her cheeks heated. As if getting married to her Master’s obnoxious but handsome nephew for the sake of the galaxy wasn’t nerve-wracking enough. By this time tomorrow, they’d be at the helm of the First Order. She’d be standing before Snoke for the first time, faking her allegiance. Gowns were beautiful, yes. However, they hardly mattered in the grand scheme of the mission before her.

She started to tremble, racking herself internally. If she couldn’t fool the dress shop employees into believing she was an excited bride-to-be, what business did she have agreeing to scam the Supreme Leader of the galaxy?

“Lavinia, look, you are giving her pre-wedding jitters, stop!” One of the other employees, Andleya, loudly observed. 

Encouraged by the employee’s kindness, Rey kept her eyes closed and allowed the Force to steady her. Soon an affirmation rose in her mind. She could do this. These ladies were here to help. They wanted her to be happy on her fake wedding day.

“Everything’s happened so fast,” Rey released a breath, deciding to be frank. “I wasn’t planning on getting married. I hardly know what I want. I know it might come as a shock to you, but to me, the dress is less important than being married to Kylo Ren. I trust your judgment. Please help me find something suitable.”

“Ooo,” the ladies squealed in delight. Adding various statements regarding “a whirl-wind romance” and “such romantic passion.”

Suddenly, Rey felt much better about the whole situation. They believed her. She considered, perhaps, the Jedi virtues of patience and seriousness were the key to navigating the mission ahead.

Until Andleya suggested, “You know, we have tons of red lingerie choices to keep that hot passion alive.”

“You’ll love the crotch-less ones, I know I do,” Steleif gushed.

“Or our sexy garter sets. We even have leather tie-me-up teddies in maternity sizes,” Marrie offered.

Ever the saleswoman, the clerk, Lavinia, delighted, “Yes! Yes, even though it’s too soon to tell, while you’re here, we also have beautiful christening gowns and baby booties in adorable unisex colors. Tell me, deep in your heart, in your mind’s eye, what color do you see your baby wearing?”

Rey felt dizzy, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *blush* Almost a year without an update? *laments*
> 
> I'm finally, finally editing the rest of what I do have on this story. And I am going to dabble at it again. I think I've been blocked because the first 6k was written in about one day and now I'm a little afraid that I can't match the original energy and/or tone. I was definitely in a zone. I'm kinda a moody writer...dunno maybe I'll drink a bunch of coffee and get super hyper?
> 
> Thank you for the support and encouragement! It means a lot to me and I'm glad I've entertained you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey returns to the hotel with her wedding gown. As she takes a bubble bath, Ben returns. They discuss the plans for the ceremony. Ben is in a strange, gloomy mood.

Finally, Lavinia, the main clerk, threw her hand cheerfully in the air, waving goodbye from the boutique doorway, she called, “And when you are Mrs. Kylo Ren, if you return to Tatooine, do see us again, dear girl! Bring all the babies!”

“Yes,” Rey waved back through her hidden exhaustion.

She turned towards the hotel and the stormtroopers, burdened with mounds of bags and parcels, followed her. She was now the proud owner of a large and prestigious wardrobe, with enough accessories to impress the entire galaxy. 

More importantly, they’d finally selected a wedding gown, after trying on several long, shimmery, white styles. When Rey tried on the last gown, she’d instantly knew it was right, as felt marvelously light and airy against her skin. Rey felt transformed, as the clerk put it, like a happy bride deep in her heart.

Rey had learned, for future reference, that the gown was called a white sheath wedding dress. Its graceful fitted shape, elegant pearl embellished cap sleeves, and slight sweep train made her feel confident and beautiful. Rey had never been one for twirling or silly girlish daydreams, and, yet, the dress had suddenly given her the extraordinary urge to dance as she smiled at herself with fascination in the half circle of mirrors. She only wished her friends back at the Resistance could see her and enjoy a piece of her excitement, no matter how foolish. She wondered what Leia would think? Master Luke? Her dear friend, Chewbacca? Finn would think her mad for marrying Kylo Ren, even if it was an uncover mission.

Her heart pounded a little as she wondered if Ben, himself, would like the gown as much as she did. She imagined what it would be like to keep those sensitive eyes locked on her and know they were filled with honest surprise, respect, admiration, and, maybe, even a pang of real attraction.

She ended the thought, puzzled by her feelings. Ben’s kiss was extraordinary, but it was just a kiss. He had told her to enjoy herself, but remember it wasn’t real.

With unusual anxiety filling her nerves, she entered the Dowager Queen hotel. Closely followed by the stormtroopers, she hit the elevator button to return to the suite. Her mind mulled over the details of what to do with her hair and jewelry. She decided first she would bathe. Then she would begin to prepare for whatever her pretend intended had in store for tonight.

….

Midway through Rey’s bath, the door of the room slammed. Rey ducked further down in the oversize bathtub, allowing the foamy whirlpool bubbles to cover her body. She expected to be completely alone until tonight. Surely the hotel staff knocked before entering a guest’s suite. Especially one belonging to Kylo Ren.

“Where are you?” Ren sounded frustrated. His voice was heavy and tired, suggesting his day had not been an enjoyable one.

With the door of the water closet cracked open, crossing her arms around her chest and sinking herself into the bubbles up to her chin, she cleared her throat, “I’m in the bath.” Feeling awkward once more, she called, “Just a moment.”

But as she said it, he appeared in the doorframe. She stifled a gasp. Just as quickly, he leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms. She watched, as his eyes remained downcast, fixed on either his boots or the floor tiles, like a gentleman. His brow was furrowed with concentration. He frowned, seemingly almost mournful.

“I’m only checking in for the moment,” he informed her sternly.

“Is everything alright?” She didn’t dare move but tried to smile to lighten his mood. It was their wedding day after all. Shouldn’t they pretend to be happy? He’d been content with her performance at the podraces. He’d seemed in high spirits when he left her at the boutique. Now he appeared a severe figure once more. Something had changed in him. More than just darkness, Rey sensed gloom.

He leaned a little harder into the door, “Work concerns. Nothing you need to worry yourself with.” He paused and then softened his voice with genuine interest, “How did shopping go?”

“Really well,” she lifted the corners of her mouth, “I think I have everything I need.”

“Good,” he nodded curtly. “I took the liberty of purchasing a few things…which are to my personal taste. I’ve laid them on the bed. They’re yours to keep…indefinitely.”

“Alright.”

“Well,” he paused, losing his train of thought, distracted. He uncrossed and then re-crossed his arms fitfully, “This will be the last time I see you before the ceremony. You’re to meet me on the hotel roof fifteen minutes before sunset. I’ve booked the entire hotel for the evening…so we’ll have an element of privacy. I’ll be preparing in the suite next door if you need me.”

“You…,” she started but suddenly stopped herself. She blushed. Wanting earnestly to cheer him up, she’d almost joked with him by turning his comment from the homestead around. She’d nearly laughed about saving water.

Feeling shocked with herself, she immediately bit her lip. That wasn’t the sort of thing she should joke about. Not with Ben. Not with the look on his face. Did he have cold feet? Or, was he disappointed, somehow, that his original plan was resorting to this? She shuddered to focus. His feelings were not her concern. She didn’t fancy Ben Solo. She hardly knew him. He was mostly insufferable. He was her partner and undercover agent. His joke had caused them to quarrel. What was she thinking? A fancy wedding gown and passel of new clothes and suddenly she wasn’t herself. She couldn’t let it go to her head. She was being foolish.

“Yes?” He waited patiently, but confusion was spread across his downcast face.

“Nevermind,” she sputtered. Panic darted across her. He could read minds. But certainly, she’d feel it, as she had before if he did it again. “You, you have a pleasant day…until I see you again. Try to cheer up. Rest a while.”

“Yes. If I were you, I’d try to rest, too. Take a nap. We’ve a long night ahead of us.”

Horror crossed her. So, he did intend for the two of them to carouse all night. He’d probably want her to be extra loud. Her throat already hurt from thinking about it.

He allowed his dark eyes to flicker up and meet hers. The expression on his face looked, at first, in agony, but gave way to formal sternness. “Until sunset then.”

Rey watched as he was already out of the doorframe and leaving, before she could call, “Goodbye.”

The suite door slammed, and she was alone again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey opens her wedding gifts from Ben.

Comfortably dry and wrapped in a plush hotel robe, Rey surveyed the room. Her boutique purchases, boxes and parcels lined the nightstand, dresser, floor, and littered the bed. Before feeling the overwhelming need to relax in the water, the wedding gown, the most essential item, had been the only thing she’d hung in the closet. There was really no point in putting away the rest. They’d visit her grandfather’s place, and after that, they’d be onto the First Order. Their new fake life together. Until Snoke was dead.

On the foot of the bed sat Ben’s promised items. She strolled to them, genuinely surprised. First, she recognized an incredibly healthy spinebarrel flower growing from a gold and porcelain vase. She picked it up. It was the same as the ones back home. Years ago, when she’d seen a spinebarrel flower growing from her At-At on Jakku, she’d taken it as a comfort and a sign, she too, could continue to survive the desert alone.

How had he known? Had it been so clear in her mind during his interrogation? This small flower was precious. With a tear forming in her eye, she embraced the memory. She would treasure it always.

Next to the spinebarrel vase sat a beautiful and ornate flower bouquet of bright red petals and dark green stems tied together with a black velvet ribbon. She knew little of weddings, having never been to one. But she knew from folklore that dainty brides and princesses always carried bouquets during their marches. This, she was sure, was hers to carry during the ceremony. She’d never dreamed of having one. Staring at it now felt surreal.

Beside the bouquet, Ben had sat two boxes. The first was a small square container. She lifted the lid. Inside hung a gold medallion with a blue stone that nearly matched the engagement ring. She pulled it from the box to place it around her neck, noticing there was an engraving on the back. Rey moved closer to the light to read it.

“To Rey, my bride,” she spoke aloud, “on our wedding day.” The rest of the engraving was written in a language she could not identify. She would have to ask him about it later.

It felt like a lot of trouble for a fake wedding gift. But, then again, he had money to burn.

She moved to the larger box. Opening it, she reached in and held up a single pair of lacey, white underwear. Shocked, she let it slip from her fingers and fall back into the box. She was going to kill him. Across the inside of the box, he’d scrawled, _“Wear during the ceremony, important afterwards.”_ So he could write. It was an ancient art, reserved for the very wealthy. Which, he was. She’d never known anyone who could write before. Perhaps he could show her. There was so much she wanted to know, but so little time.

Still, she failed to see how underwear mattered. It wasn’t like he was going to see them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Order military wedding for Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben. Rey gets caught up in the moment. Ben almost goes light. Rey is denied cake. Kylo Ren's vulgar mouth returns.

Rey kept reminded herself to be calm and breath. She could get through this. Ben was nice enough, when he wasn’t being crude. This was for the Resistance. This was all pretend. There was nothing to be nervous about. Ben was annoying pushy at times, but he had a side that was kind to her. Together, they would bring down the Supreme Leader and free the galaxy. Billions of lives counted on them.

In the elevator, the captain of the stormtrooper division offered her his arm. One last time, she checked her face and hair in the reflection of the metal. Rey had decided to leave her hair long and flowing. Ponytails and braids were for days when she could properly concentrate. Moments when her hands weren’t shaking.

The elevator stopped. The captain’s arm was silently waiting. He would escort her to Kylo Ren’s side atop the roof.

She tensed, but took the man’s arm. The doors of the elevator slid open, revealing the wall of heat and bright orange glow of the twin sinking suns. Rey stood a second in awe. The sunset was gorgeous. This evening seemed to be made for an exceptional occasion. The ladies at the dress boutique probably would have called it romantic. Rey thought it splendid.

Her eyes then fell on the crowd before her, to a sea of uniforms. Stormtroopers galore. Apparently, the whole division had been invited. As well as, all local officers assigned to Tatooine.

Creating an arch and an aisle for her to walk down, more than a dozen stormtroopers stood at attention, Z6 Riot Control Batons raised high in the air. The leader of the division stepped lightly, ensuring Rey was gracefully ready to go.

At the end of the military baton arch, Kylo Ren stood in a traditional black tunic and robe. Reminiscent of the days of the Sith. Rey found it refreshing to gaze at Ben’s form out of Kylo Ren’s ordinary uniform. Although she secretly longed to see him in something other than black. Perhaps, someday, when the war was over, he could go back to civilian clothing,

He looked tense as well. But when their eyes met, his chest relaxed. He blinked. Then the corners of his mouth curled into confidence. Feeling his stare, Rey swore her heart hammered a little faster. Once more, he looked content. There was something about the gleam in his eyes that let her know he was pleased with her choice of dress and hair.

The officiant, a local holy man, stood in Rey’s direct vision. He acted like a nice enough chap. He was old, perhaps, in his late eighties, with a long beard and tired eyes. But he was smiling gently, and his wise face seemed genuine. She felt she might have liked him, even if he weren’t about to bond her to Kylo Ren in a short time for a short while.

She grasped her bouquet and allowed the captain to led her down the aisle. Although it couldn’t have been more than fifty steps from the elevator to Ren’s side, the gentle march was the longest walk of her young life. It was only when she neared the holy man she realized there was music over the drumming of her heart. A group of musically talented First Order personnel thumbed stringed instruments in the corner. Her mind was too dizzy to place the tune. It was soft and smooth with a deep romantic undertone.

The captain paused at the end of the line. He nodded to the holy man, bowed his head respectfully to Kylo Ren, and with great ceremony, placed Rey’s hand on top of Ren’s. Ren stretched his large, masculine fingers upward to entwine them with her own. He squeezed firmly, and Rey lifted her gaze to him. In the fading light, her heart tightened. She met his handsome countenance. This high up, the wind was gently touching his hair. Her first impulse was to run her fingers through his dark locks, as she had during the race. Instead, she watched as his eyes dilated. Entranced, his stare moved from her eyes to her hair, then down to her lips, the medallion, and the dress. His lips pursed and drifted to the side, as though holding back an amusing secret. Rey felt an ache dance over her. She wanted to kiss those soft, tender lips, and found she would gladly to do so when the ceremony closed.

Finally, the holy man cleared his throat to draw attention. Were they taking too long? As they stared at each other with intense pangs, the crowd was clearly convinced this was _passion_. This was _longing_. This was the joining of two reckless creatures in _love_. The First Order had never seen the likes of it before. Their union was to be admired and feared for the dangerous force it would create.

After clearing his throat again, Ren guided her and himself to kneel before the holy man’s instruction. 

Before Rey’s knees were planted in place, Ren leaned in and whispered, “You’re mesmerizing. I love it.” 

While her whole body chilled, the holy man was quick with his sacred words of old.

Time was standing still. Rey knew she should be listening to the holy man’s wise message. It was important for her to understand exactly what she was pretending to agree to do. But she couldn’t help it. The light of the twin suns was waning but still reflecting perfectly on the world around her. She wanted to take this moment in and keep it locked away forever. She glanced at the heirloom engagement ring on her finger. Her hand seemed made to be held by this fierce, dark man before her.

“I will,” she heard Ren answer. He pressed her hand a little tighter, and Rey instinctively looked for his reaction. His mouth was firm, but couldn’t hide the mist rising in his eyes. Then she felt it, a ripple in the Force. He was suddenly an open book, allowing her to sense his conflict. The pain, the joy, relief, anxiety, and, oddly enough, the anger that loomed through him. For a split second, the anger frightened her. Then she remembered, he had to maintain his darkness to make this work. Standing here, with him, like this, anticipating his kiss again, it was easy to forget everything.

Now the holy man was saying “Rey Kenobi” and asking her if she promised to love, cherish, honor, and follow Kylo Ren until the end of her days. The end of days line should have brought her mind into focus. But her heart was distracted. Lingering on the word love. She did feel something. It was a stirring in her heart and a longing for his closeness. Was that love? She couldn’t say. Love? Her mind tripped over the word again. She was taking too long.

“I will,” she breathed. To the stormtroopers in the back, her words were little more than a whisper. Her cheeks were burning. Ren pressed her hand again, but Rey couldn’t lift her eyes to look at him. She felt too vulnerable. If their eyes met now, he would read every contested thought in her mind and know she was struggling to keep the moment meaningless. How could a moment like this ever be free of sentiment?

Finally, the holy man spoke over the crowd, “To the galaxy, the First Order, I now present Kylo and Rey Ren. You may seal your bond.”

Knowing it was time to perform, Rey felt lightheaded. This meant kissing. This meant something she didn’t mind doing. He’d told her to enjoy it. He’d told her it was inconsequential. He guided them back to standing.

She forced herself to face her fake husband. She expected to meet his lips head on.

Yet, as he stared at her, his face was remarkably kind again. His eyes were endless pools of triumph. He was going light. This wasn’t Kylo Ren. This man was someone else entirely. Happy tears escaped and spilled down his cheeks. He stepped swiftly and parted her lips with his own in such rapture Rey was melting into him. They were disappearing from the rooftop, away from Tatooine, into some private place where she could only feel and think of him. 

Their kisses at the race had been bold and lustful. This was tenderness, fitted with rejoicing and passion. Oh, how could he kiss her like this if it meant nothing to him? It was cruel. She tried to pull herself away and lost the battle. Being, like this, with him was too wonderful. Rey ached with a pain both joyful and bittersweet. Through all the tenderness, he was still Kylo Ren. He had secrets to keep. Lies. He was doing her an unkindness. He was dragging her to the border of fiction and fact. When Snoke was dead, she was sure he would break her heart entirely. How could he fathom addicting her to his kiss? How could he casually take it all away?

When Ben broke their embrace, she became vaguely aware of the stormtroopers whooping and clapping for their superior. Kylo Ren raised his fist high in the air to maintain order. 

An obedient hush fell as he solemnly addressed the crowd, “All the liquor you can drink, on the house. Band play on.” 

Cheers broke out, again, louder than ever. The music changed from slow and romantic to a livelier, roaring tune. Before she could relax, he swept her into his arms, and they were storming down the aisle, straight for the elevator.

She was straining to see against his chest. “Where are we going?” 

This was a wedding, and if legends were true, there’d be cake. She’d never had cake. It was supposedly wonderful. Surely they could pretend long enough to enjoy some wonderful wedding cake.

But his muttered answer held a new fury.

“What sort of happy groom would Kylo Ren be, if he didn’t rush you into the honeymoon suite, and fuck the rest of the night, until we both pass out?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got my old files off old computer!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kindly for checking out this silly little story I've dabbled in for over a year. Like "Forbidden" it, too, is at 26K and I'm stuck (beginning to see a personal pattern here...). I do want and plan on finishing it. I think posting some of it will inspire me (kick me in gear) some.
> 
> I'm also working on a YA-level Rey/Kylo Ren fic with a similar undercover plotline using a different username here at A03. Search if interested! Just trying to keep the trash and super trash in separate bins.


End file.
